Caught In The Act
by almister12
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Charming and Snow walk in on Emma and Hook making out and freak out


"WHAT THE HELL?" David yells, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Emma lifted her head up over the couch, bringing her hand up to her lips to wipe away the wetness that was outlining them and covering up the redness given to her by Killian's soft nips. She saw her parents standing in the doorway, David's mouth hanging open and Mary Margaret's hands covering her face. She looked like she was on the verge of trembling in her spot. Neal was lying in his stroller, cooing and giggling at nothing in particular.

Emma quickly fell back down, the back of the couch shielding herself from her parents. She hit Killian, who was silently laughing underneath her. Emma's face was turning redder by the minute. She was racking her brain to figure out what she was supposed to do in this type of situation – she had never had parents walk in on her intimate with a boy growing up, and she needed a second to decide what to do.

She readjusted her shirt to make sure everything was in place, brushed her hand through her hair three times, and then rolled off Killian before standing up. She grabbed the remote from the floor (which had fallen when she had pounced on top of Killian) and shot up. "There it is!" Emma shouted. "I was looking for this. Well, looks like I found it." She tossed it onto the table before turning to her parents. "Hi Mom, Dad," she said, hugging both of them before looking at baby Neal. "Hi, brother!" Emma tickled him as she spoke in a much too enthusiastic of a voice.

"We'll go," Mary Margaret uttered quickly, starting to back out of the apartment. David stopped her before she could go anywhere, walking across the room until he was on the other side of the couch. Killian was still lying on the coach, hands crossed above his bare chest, giggling to himself at the situation. He didn't dare move, knowing Emma was embarrassed enough already as it was.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" David asked.

Killian's face dropped immediately, a tint of fear gleaming across his eye. His hand reached up to rub the skin behind his ear, suddenly flabbergasted and unsure of what to say. "I, uh… Well…"

"David, let's just go—" Mary Margaret started to say before David pulled Killian until he was standing. Mary Margaret's face blushed at the sight of Killian's naked torso, once again covering her eyes and turning slightly to the kitchen, trying to avoid eye contact.

Emma's face was getting warm. Her eyes glanced between the three other adults, not knowing which one to address first (the desire to talk to any of them long gone).

She ran over to Killian and David, whom were still locked together by David's hand, and pried them apart, shoving herself in between the two men. "Dad, wait! I can explain."

David turned his glance to Emma, shifting his body until he was centered over both his feet and crossing his arms. "Okay, shoot. Why did I find you in that position?"

Emma's heart started to beat fast. She looked behind her at Killian before looking back at her father, not knowing how to describe what they were doing. She pressed her eyes closed, trying to think of an example from TV or books that would give her an out.

She came up with nothing.

"Well, why are _you_ here?" she asked in a panic, trying to divert the situation from her and Killian.

Mary Margaret, still looking away, replied for him. "You said you would babysit Neal for us, remember?" The conversation between the two of them a week ago suddenly came to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of the nonchalant _"sure"_ she had said when her mother asked.

Killian, who had somehow found time to find his shirt, was buttoning it while saying, "We were meaning to tell you, mate…"

"Don't _mate_ me, Hook!" David yelled back. "Somebody explain to me what is going on!"

"Dad, dad…" Emma reached up and put a hand on his shoulder briefly, taking it back almost immediately when she felt how tense he was. She lifted both of her hands in front of her, trying to smooth everything over. "Killian and I have been… We are… Killian?" Emma turned to look behind her, passing off the torch to him to answer.

"Well, Emma wished to keep it a secret, and I enjoyed the danger—" Emma slapped him across the chest before taking the conversation back into her own hands.

"Look, Killian and I have been… _friendly_ for a while." She wasn't sure how else to put it without going into full detail of their sex life, and both her parents winced at the term, David almost scrunching his face in pure pain at her choice of words. They both looked like they were on the verge of fainting, David from anger and Mary Margaret from mortification.

"How long?" Mary Margaret asked, finally turning back to her daughter.

"About two months, don't you think?" she turned to Killian to for verification. Once he nodded, she looked back at her mom. "After we got back from our visit to the past."

"THAT LONG?" David roared, looking like he was going to spring back onto Killian.

"Calm down! Dad, I'm 30 years old! I can date who I want!" she tried speaking in a calm tone, but her voice was shaking.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling our dalliance, love?"

Emma groaned, turning back towards her make-out partner. "Friends with benefits, boyfriend-girlfriend, whatever. We'll talk about labels later, when my parents aren't here and my dad's not trying to rip your head off."

"You didn't tell me for _two months_?" Mary Margaret asked, her voice lined with betrayal. "After I told you about David immediately?"

"Mom, you were having an affair with Dad. As your daughter, I shouldn't have been told about that at all!" Emma said, trying to turn the table back on to her mother.

It hadn't worked.

David quickly went over to his wife and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come, Mary Margaret. I need to get out of here before a certain pirate has no hands left."

"Oh, that would be a shame. Don't you think, Emma? You would—" Killian winked. Emma huffed in embarrassment, throwing him a look as if saying _if you say one more word, so help me._

"How long will you be gone?" Emma asked, walking towards the door and trying to guide her parents out.

"Um, two hours." Mary Margaret replied. "Are you sure you can still do this?" her eyes flicked to Killian before coming back to Emma. "I mean, if you're busy—"

"She's not busy, right Killian?" David asked, looking straight at the pirate and giving a warning look.

Emma saw Killian and, if it hadn't been such a terrible situation, she would have chuckled at the anxious face he had. He was a 300-year-old pirate that could take out five knights single handedly, yet he was staring at her father as if he already cut of his head. "Aye," was all Killian managed to say.

Emma dashed to the door, trying to shoo them out. "Bye, Mom, Dad. I'll see you in a couple hours," she said quickly, closing the door in a swift shut and locking it, leaning against the mahogany wood and taking a deep sigh.

Killian walked over, a seductive look in his eyes. "They'll be gone for two hours… I know a couple of things we could do in the meantime." He pushed her up against the door, kissing her and smiling into her mouth.

Emma pushed him back. "Are you serious? Aren't you traumatized?"

Killian shrugged. "They're not my parents."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not until after Neal leaves."

"As you wish."


End file.
